


The Unclocker

by TheShadoweye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Bad Luck, Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, akuma repeats, not canonical with season 2, not much civilian life in this one, season 1 akumas, slight AU, small injuries, tired heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadoweye/pseuds/TheShadoweye
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir go up against an akuma who has the ability to send them back in time. In order to save a hostage, they have to face one of their previous akumas. Except, this time, luck isn't on their side.





	1. The Unclocker, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my longest and most popular stories on Fanfiction dot net, so I thought I'd cross-post here. Some slight editing from there may occur.

**Chapter 1: The Unclocker, Part 1**

"Alya is going to kill me," Marinette muttered.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Tikki replied. "After all, you do sound sick. If you call her now, she might just believe you."

Marinette nodded and started searching for her phone.

She wasn't sick - as far as she knew - but the latest akuma, Blasto, had been tiring. Marinette had only barely made it back to her room before detransforming, and she doubted Chat Noir had even made it that far.

Marinette sighed as her phone went to voicemail. "Alya, I'm so sorry, but I'm feeling really sick right now - _cough cough_ \- so I'm going to have to pass on tonight. Tell Adrien that I'm sorry to miss him. Oh, and Alix too. Sorry."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Tikki said, cuddling on Marinette's chin. Marinette smiled and petted her head.

"I know," Marinette replied. "But tonight was supposed to be so huge. I mean, Mr. Agreste was going to be there, and Alya and Alix are both wearing my dresses - and that took forever to convince Alix to wear a dress - and..."

"Marinette," Tikki chided. "It's fine. You need the rest."

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Besides, they'll be other opportunities."

"Exactly!"

Marinette closed her eyes, and just as she was on the verge of falling asleep, her phone buzzed.

With a groan, Marinette opened her eyes and checked to see what it was.

And an akuma notification popped up.

* * *

Adrien collapsed against the wall, exhausted but relieved.

The second Nathalie saw him, she cancelled the party. His father didn't excuse him from events for much, but health was an issue he took very seriously - and both he and Nathalie could tell when Adrien was feeling sick or not (which is why Adrien could never get away with lying about a cold, not that he had ever wanted to).

Plagg was already asleep, worn out after the battle. Adrien was close to falling asleep himself. Blasto had been a tough battle, especially for him, and while Ladybug's powers cured the bruises his muscles still ached. He had detransformed mid-battle and had been forced to hide in the ceiling of the small shop the akuma had trapped them in, and had used up his cataclysm almost immediately after transforming back. On top of that, he had been forced to walk back home, since his transformation had worn off quickly and the subway hadn't reopened yet after Blasto's attack.

Adrien was ready to fall asleep right there and then, but then his phone beeped.

"Another akuma? Already?" Adrien asked.

With effort, Adrien pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the bed, where Plagg was curled up around a half-eaten piece of cheese.

Adrien poked Plagg awake. "You better finish eating that cheese, because we need to transform."

* * *

Alya eyed the purse by her side. How to get to it?

It seemed silly to reach for her phone in the middle of a crisis, but she knew she had to blog this. Ladybug had no doubt heard of the akuma already, but if she didn't know what the akuma was...

Chloe, to Alya's surprise, followed her gaze down to her purse and made a short nod. Neither girl - nor Alix - had their hands tied, unlike everyone else in the building, but they were pretending to so they could fly under the radar. The akuma was powerful, but the party was large and there was no way the akuma would notice three teenage girls cowering in the corner.

Chloe kicked Alix's ankle, grabbing her attention away from the akuma, and tilted her head towards Alya's purse. Alix frowned for a moment, but soon realization dawned in her eyes and she slowly started adjusting her position so Alya was blocked from the akuma's view. Alya smiled in thanks and very slowly reached for her purse.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Alya froze as she found the akuma's glare directed at her.

"She's reaching for her purse, can't you tell?" Chloe snapped back.

The akuma snarled. "And why would you do that?"

"Because..." Alya stammered out. "My... my inhaler is in here. And I need it. I can't breathe-" Alya faked gasping for breath. One of her sisters had asthma, so it was easy to do. "Please I... I think I might be having an attack."

The akuma snarled but kicked Alya's purse towards her. Alya made a big show of struggling to reach it through her hands-supposedly-tied-behind-her-back, and the akuma walked away.

Alya found her phone and dropped it behind her back before twisting herself around and pretending to use an inhaler.

Alix scouted another hair over and Alya picked up her phone again.

Alya quickly glanced at her phone to find the app, but resigned herself to do the rest behind her back. She easily found the live-stream button, and then slowly brought the phone around.

"No!" The akuma shrieked, snatching the phone out from Alya's hand. The akuma raised the phone, but paused as a butterfly mask appeared around her face.

"Is this still recording?" The akuma asked. Alya nodded. "Good."

* * *

Ladybug received the live-stream notice just as she landed on the rooftop of the hotel.

The camera at first showed the back of the dress Marinette had designed for Alya before the angle changed and Ladybug could see the akuma.

She looked to be about 20, though it was hard to tell with akumas. The girl had a vampire-white face with gold lips and heavy gold eyeshadow, and long jet-black hair braided into pig-tails. She wore a long-sleeve, knee-length puffy black dress with gold accents, and thigh-high laced black boots. Around her neck, she wore a bright gold necklace. She had on gold silk gloves, and a bluish-black wristwatch on her right hand.

She shrieked when she saw the camera.

Ladybug turned from the video as she felt her partner land next to her.

"Ready for another fight?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm always ready," Chat Noir replied. "Who are we up against?"

Ladybug gestured to the video, and Chat Noir leaned in to watch.

The camera angle changed, and the akuma's face appeared in the center - as if she was now holding the phone.

"Hello, Ladybug. I am The Unclocker, and I want to play a little game."

 


	2. The Unclocker, Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Unclocker, Part 2**

Ladybug knew it was a trap the second she landed in the room.

"Where is everyone?" Chat Noir asked, automatically turning to cover Ladybug's back.

"No idea," Ladybug replied. She slowly walked through the room, watching for any signs of what had happened.

She must have triggered something, because a couple steps later, the lights went off.

Chat Noir grabbed her arm and pushed her down, and Ladybug hit the floor right as the lights turned back on.

Something smashed against the wall behind Ladybug. She looked the other way and saw The Unclocker smirking at them, a pile of dishes at her foot.

"A bowl?" Chat Noir taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

The Unclocker raised her hands in a mock surrender. "Perhaps you should try to touch me, see who had the upper hand."

Ladybug, already knowing what was going to happen, threw her yoyo at The Unclocker. As she predicted, it flew right through her.

"Great," Char Noir muttered.

"You can't touch me," The Unclocker stated, picking up a dish. "But I can touch you."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were both forced duck as the plate soared over them.

"So, you can't win," The Unclocker continued. "And I don't have any battle-like powers, so I doubt I can win. So we're at a standstill. Well, except for one thing."  
The Unclocker snapped her fingers, and slowly her captives blurred into view.

And, of course, Alya was the one gagged at her feet.

"I have a proposition to make," The Unclocker said. "You need to free the captives. I need to tire you out. So, we can make a deal. For every one of my challenges you complete, I will release one captive."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks.

"Doesn't sound like we much choice," Chat Noir stated. Ladybug nodded.

"And what would these challenges be?" Ladybug asked.

The Unclocker smiled. "Glad you asked. The challenge is simple - go back in time and defeat all the old akumas. Except this time, luck isn't on your side."

Ladybug gritted her teeth. For several of the old akumas, she wasn't sure luck had been on there side in the first place.

The Unclocker laughed. "Don't worry, you can choose which to fight. Though you will run out of choices soon. And anytime you want to give up - well, you know what the price is. So, who do you want to fight first?"

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. "Any ideas?"

"Stoneheart, maybe?" Chat Noir suggested. "He was an easier one."

Ladybug frowned. "He nearly killed Mylene and Chloe."

"Only the second time," Chat Noir said. "If we beat him right the first time around, we can avoid that."

"There's also the fact that he was akumitised before we - or at least before I got my miraculous," Ladybug agree. "That sounds a little too much like playing with fate."

"True," Chat Noir agreed. "But still, I think he was the easiest to beat - neither of us had any idea what we were doing and we still managed to defeat him pretty quickly."

"You're probably right," Ladybug decided. "But the thought still makes me uneasy."

"This whole thing makes me uneasy," Chat Noir replied. "You can't think of any way to fight her straight on, can you?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Maybe these challenges will give us enough time to think of something."

"So have you come to an agreement?" The Unclocker called.

Ladybug nodded. "I think we have. We choose Stoneheart."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Ladybug exchanged a worried look with Chat Noir before obeying. It seemed like a horrible idea, but if it was the only way to save the hostages...

Wind started to pick up, and soon all Ladybug could feel was the wind. It felt like she was floating in mid-air, and she began to panic when she felt her transformation wear off.

"Now open your eyes."

Ladybug opened her eyes, and gasped as all feeling rushed back to her body. 


	3. Chapter 3: Stoneheart, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Stoneheart, Part 1**

Marinette opened her eyes to find herself in the library at her school.

_Study hall_ , she remembered. Right now, Ivan would be at the principles office, being akumatised. Next to her, Alya was talking about something on her phone.

Marinette found it odd to think that earlier that day, the two of them had met for the first time - and that she hadn't even met Char Noir or Adrien yet.

Marinette shook the thoughts out of her head. That wasn't important. What was important was stopping Stoneheart.

"You okay girl?" Alya asked.

"Yeah," Marinette replied. "I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Marinette was only a couple steps away from the table when the whole school shook.

_Here we go_...

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes to a disappointed look on his father's face.

_This conversation again?_ He thought. He had forgotten what else had happened while Ivan was akumatised, and found himself caught off guard. Adrien did his best to replay the conversation as he remembered it, darting to his room the second he was free. If he remembered correctly, Stoneheart should be arriving in the nearby streets soon...

His room shook, nearly knocking Adrien off his feet as he looked for the little black box he knew was in his room.

* * *

"None of Hawkmoth's victims in the past were capable of mind-reading," Tikki continued as Marinette finished securing her earrings back in her ears. "In fact, I've never seen the moth brooch capable of giving mind-reading as a secondary power. I wouldn't worry about it."

"That's good to know," Marinette replied. "Anyways, we should be heading to the stadium-"

"Wait!" Tikki exclaimed. "Don't you want to come up with a plan?"

"I'd rather make sure we get Kim out of harm's way first," Marinette replied, but the comment still sent the gears in her mind turning. The first time they had defeated Stoneheart, they had done so by having him catch the wetsuit, then forcing his hand open. But that required a lucky charm...

"Do you think using my power is safe?" Marinette questioned.

"That I cannot say," Tikki replied. "There's a chance this is all a vision - in which case, it would be safe. But in case it isn't, I wouldn't use the lucky charm until absolutely necessary."

"And if I can't use my lucky charm," Marinette added. "Then I should see if I can find something here that could help us. But what would Stoneheart want to catch besides me?"

* * *

"So don't use your cataclysm unless absolutely necessary," Plagg finished.

"Right," Adrien said. "We didn't need it the first time anyways."

"And don't get injured," Plagg added. "We don't know whether Ladybug's cure will work here."

"That might prove to be more difficult," Adrien admitted. "Anything else?"

"If you find cheese, take some," Plagg replied.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Of course. Plagg - claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on the top of the stadium just as a building collapsed on the skyline.

"Oops," she mumbled. "Forgot about that."

Below her, gym class was still going on. Ladybug picked Kim out easily from the crowd, and, judging from the time, had a couple of minutes to get him to safety. But how? Ladybug didn't have the same authority now as she did in the future.

"Have a plan, my lady?" Chat Noir landed easily besides Ladybug, a trademark smile on his lips.

Ladybug nodded and showed him her makeshift lucky charm. "Remember Pharoah? I'm thinking the same trick might work on Stoneheart."

"Get him to open his hand," Chat Noir realized. "And without you using your lucky charm. Think it will work?"

"I hope so," Ladybug replied. "He should be here soon. I'll get Kim to safety - maybe back to his school. Can you cover for me?"

"Don't I always?" Chat Noir questioned. The ground shook again.

"I need to be going," Ladybug stated. "See you in a minute."

"Can't wait," Chat Noir replied, giving her a mock salute as Ladybug zipped down to the gym class.

"Listen to me," she stated. "I know you don't know who I am, but you're all in danger, and you need to go home now." The students scattered as the gym teacher tried to calm the class down.

"Kim, I need to get you to safety. Grab on." Ladybug offered Kim a hand, and with great hesitation, Kim took it. Using her other hand, she wound up her your and tossed it to the nearest building.

"What are you- ah!" Kim asked as they zipped off. With practiced ease she definitely didn't have the first time around, Ladybug easily found the school and dropped Kim off in the courtyard.

"Stay here," Ladybug commanded. "You should be safe."

"What's going on?" Kim asked. "Who are you?"

"The boy you teased earlier has been akumatised - that is, turned into a super villain," Ladybug explained. "And I'm here to stop him."

"Who, Ivan?" Kim asked. "But he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Normally, no," Ladybug agreed. "But he's not completely in control right now. I know it's hard to believe, but soon this will make sense. You just have to trust me."

"You still haven't told me your name," Kim pointed out.

"Ladybug. My name is Ladybug, and I have this situation completely under control."

* * *

Chat Noir winced as he was thrown back _again_.

_So much for not getting injured_ , he thought as he stood up. He didn't remember Stoneheart being this hard to beat, but The Unclocker's words still ran through his mind. _This time, luck isn't on your side_. Chat Noir grimaced and picked his baton off the ground. Ladybug would be back soon, and with her plan, Stoneheart would (hopefully) be defeated quickly.

She just had to get here first.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4: Stoneheart, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Stoneheart, Part 2**

Stoneheart raised his fist as the yoyo wrapped around his legs.

With a tug, Stoneheart face-planted into the ground.

Ladybug recalled her yoyou back to her as she landed next to Chat Noir.

"Ready to take him down?" Chat Noir asked, as Stoneheart struggled back to his feet.

"Ready," Ladybug replied.

And then everything went wrong.

Stoneheart reached for the nearest object to throw, and picked up one of the soccer goals. Overcome with a sense of Deja Vu, Ladybug turned around and spotted Alya near one of the exits. As Chat Noir pulled Ladybug out of the way of goal, Ladybug threw her yoyo at Alya, wrapped in around her waist, and pulled her out of the way.

A half-second later Stoneheart grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir in his free hand, and Ladybug's yoyo was yanked from her hand.

A full second later and the goal crashed in where Alya had been a second ago.

"Go Super Red Bug!" Alya cheered.

"Did she call you that the first time around?" Chat Noir asked, squirming around to angle his baton some place useful.

"I think so," Ladybug answered. "Do you mind hurrying?"

"Trying to go as fast as I can," Chat Noir grumbled before letting out a victorious "Aha!"

His staff extended, pushing Stoneheart's hand open and dropping the two superheroes onto the ground.

"Now we just have to be picked up again in a position I can throw the earrings," Ladybug grumbled.

"Sounds like fun," Chat Noir replied.

Stoneheart pounded his fist into the ground, forcing Chat Noir and Ladybug to roll away.

Ladybug took the earrings she had grabbed from her room out of her yoyo - the only place in her superhero outfit she could really hide anything, and prepared to spring.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir kept Stoneheart distracted and Alya enthusiastically shot more video.

Stoneheart grabbed the other goal out of the ground, and Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around its post and attempted to yank it - and Stoneheart's arm - towards her.

Stoneheart pulled backwards and Ladybug found herself flying through the sky.

"Ow," she complained, rubbing her head where she landed. The goal crashed to the ground next to her.

Ladybug gritted her teeth, grabbed her yoyo and fake earrings, and stood up to Stoneheart again just as he reached down and grabbed Chat Noir again.

_Perfect_ , Ladybug thought, watching the Hawk Moth mask appear over Stoneheart's eyes.

"Your miraculous," Stoneheart croaked. "Or the cat will be a pancake."

"Not very good villain dialogue," Chat Noir commented. "Have you tried making puns?"

Both Ladybug and Stoneheart ignored him.

"You want my miraculous?" Ladybug asked, raising her fist with the fake earrings. "Here, have it!"

Ladybug executed a beautiful throw, and watched as Stoneheart's eyes followed the earrings.

And as he dropped Chat Noir and not the akuma to catch them.

Chat Noir rolled out of the way and came up standing next to Ladybug. "Well, that didn't go to plan. Any other ideas?"

Ladybug frowned, trying to think. "If we can't get him to open his hand, then we have to find some way to force it."

"How would we do that?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked around. Like last time, there was a hose at her feet, but Alya wasn't near the faucet this time. So getting caught and turning it on wasn't going to work...

"What if we destroy the akuma another way, instead of stomping on it like we normally do?" Ladybug suggested.

"What do you mean?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well, the akuma's made of paper, right? What if we get it wet?" Ladybug explained.

Chat Noir frowned. "But didn't it turn to stone when Ivan was akumatised?"

"Did it?" Ladybug asked. "I don't remember."

"Still, if we get his hand wet, it will be slippery," Chat Noir said. "Maybe if it gets wet, I can slide my baton in."

Ladybug shook her head. "That would just make it harder. We need a different plan... do you think getting splashed in the face with water would make him bigger?"

Chat Noir grinned. "I doubt it. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Distract him," Ladybug replied, grabbing the end of the hose and darting over to the faucet to turn it on.

With a couple of near-hits, Chat Noir turned Stoneheart around to face Ladybug right as she turned the hose on.

The water hit him right in the face.

Stumbling backwards, Stoneheart raised both hands to shield his face. As he did so, his grip on the akuma lessened and the paper-turned-rock fell to the ground. Chat Noir used his baton to hit the rock towards Ladybug, and she smashed it under her foot.

And then the winds returned.

"Congratulations," The Unclocker greeted. "That's one marked off. Who would you like freed?"

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug for permission before speaking. "One of the service members first."

Ladybug bit her tongue to keep from commenting. She wanted her parents out of there, but part of her realized it wasn't a good idea to specify that in front of one of Hawk Moth's victims. So she stayed silent.

The Unclocker snapped her fingers, and one of the assistant cooks ran out in a hurry.

"Choose your next battle," she said.

"Any ideas?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug ran through a list of the earlier akumas in her head. Bubbler was dangerous, with all the adults floating so high in the sky, and Stormy Weather endangered Manon.

"Mr. Pigeon maybe?" Ladybug suggested. Chat Noir made a face but didn't argue.

"Chosen already?" The Unclocker questioned. "Well, let's hope it's a wise choice. Off you go."

 


	5. Chapter 5: Mr. Pigeon, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's sending kudos or reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Mr. Pigeon, Part 1**

"Oh come on, we have to have chips somewhere..." Marinette muttered, closing the cabinet louder than what was strictly necessary. "Looks like we'll have to go to the store."

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki piped up. "You have plenty of time. If you remember, he first time you fought Mr. Pigeon it was a while before either you or Chat Noir showed up - and even longer before you found him!"

"I know," Marinette replied. "But it's supposed to be more dangerous this time, right?"

"But Mr. Pigeon is a kind soul underneath the akuma," Tikki added. "He wouldn't hurt anyone - he just wants pigeons to take over Paris!"

"Yeah, you're right," Marinette agreed. "I guess to the store it is."

* * *

Adrien glanced over his shoulder again, looking for his bodyguard. If his father found out about this...

Most likely, he wouldn't be around to witness his response - the battle with Stoneheart ended the moment Ladybug crushed the Akuma - but he had no idea if the changes made lasted.

Adrien grabbed the chips off the shelf and made his way to the check-out, surprised when he recognized someone in the line in front of him.

Marinette smiled nervously at him, and Adrien waved at her. Being at the front of the line, she didn't have time to wave back before paying for her food.

Which was the exact same bag of chips he was buying.

* * *

Ladybug landed on a building next to the hotel where - if her memory was correct - Mr. Pigeon would be. She had her bag of chips next to her, and was only waiting for her partner.

It wasn't long before he arrived.

"Sorry I took so long," Chat Noir said, holding up a bag of chips like hers. "I had to run a little errand."

"Looks like we had the same idea," Ladybug replied, holding up her own bag of chips.

"Well, what can I say?" Char Noir questioned. "Great minds think alike. So, what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we go in scatter the chips and see where that leads us," Ladybug replied, opening her bag of chips. "Ready?"

Chat Noir nodded as he opened his bag of chips. And then sneezed.

"Well, we're definitely in the right place," Ladybug commented.

"I really hated this one," Chat Noir complained.

"I know, but Mr. Pigeon was one of the kindest akumas," Ladybug said. "If something goes wrong, it will hurt us, not anyone else - unlike Bubbler or Stormy Weather."

"Yeah, I know," Chat Noir agreed before sneezing again. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. So, are we taking him down or what?"

Ladybug grinned. "Ready when you are."

"Ready."

And then they charged.

Ladybug hit the roof of the hotel just as pigeons were beginning to swarm their bait, and started spreading out her chips onto the ground. Chat Noir landed a second behind her, and soon the pigeons were preoccupied with the chips.

"Where are you Mr. Pigeon?" Chat Noir called with a stuffy-sounding voice.

"I'm right here."

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to see Mr. Pigeon standing on a flock of pigeons - _how did that even work?_ \- just off the edge of the roof.

"I see you've distracted my little friends," Mr. Pigeon admitted. "But unfortunately for you, chips only last so long."

"We don't need long," Chat Noir replied, holding up his half-empty bag of chips. The birds under Mr. Pigeon's feet started getting agitated, and before Mr. Pigeon could calm them, they flew at the food and dumped their rider on the roof. Chat Noir tossed his bag away as the birds flocked to it, and Ladybug smugly walked up to Mr. Pigeon as Hawk Moth's mask appeared over his face.

Just as she was approaching him, he blew his bird whistle and, to the sound of Chat Noir's sneezes, another flock of birds appeared.

"Huh?" Ladybug said intelligently.

"Thought I'd be defeated that easily?" Mr. Pigeon asked. "Well, you greatly underestimated just how many of my friends are in Paris. Coo! Coo!"

The birds swarmed Ladybug, and she was forced to spin her yoyo into a shield to keep from being overwhelmed. The birds backed off for a moment, and Ladybug thought she had them under control.

Then the other pigeons finished their food and attacked her from behind.

Surprised, Ladybug momentarily dropped her shield, and almost instantly two of the pests grabbed the yoyo and started tugging it away from her. Ladybug held on until she was at the edge of the roof, but by then too many birds were pulling on her and she could only lean back against their weight.

Behind her, Chat Noir was fighting through his allergies to defend her as she played tug-of-war with the birds, doing his best not to hurt any of the pests but still keeping any from slipping through his guard and attacking Ladybug.

"Paris belongs to the pigeons!" Mr. Pigeon declared. "Now, hand over your miraculouses before the rest of my troops get here."

"There's more?" Chat Noir asked, somehow managing a sneeze while keeping his defense up.

"Oh, there's much more coming," Mr. Pigeon declared. "You are outnumbered. Give me your miraculouses!"

"Not a... chance!" Ladybug said, still fighting the pigeons.

A bird slipped through Chat Noir's defense and nipped at Ladybug's ear, and Ladybug wondered if the birds could really take her earrings off. And she couldn't defend herself, with her hands full...

Another pigeon dived at her, and she resorted to head-butting the stupid bird. To her surprise, it worked and the bird flew off. A couple more birds joined the tug-of-war, and Ladybug found herself almost pulled over the edge.

"Chat Noir, a little help!" Ladybug called.

"I am helping!" Chat Noir replied.

"I mean with the yoyo!" Ladybug replied. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!"

"Ready to surrender yet?" Mr. Pigeon asked.

"Not quite!" Ladybug replied, ignoring her arms cramping.

Chat Noir sneezed, and then yelped. Ladybug could only glance back, but she saw a couple pigeons attacking his ring hand. The attack was making his defense falter, and soon more pigeons were dive-bombing Ladybug.

Another one nipped her ear. A different bird nearly managed to gouged her eye out. A third grabbed hold of her hair and started tugging. That one got a whack from Chat Noir.

All the while Ladybug was running out of strength to hold on.

Chat Noir sneezed violently, and a bird flew at his face and forced him to abandon his baton-spinning and cover his head. About five more birds zoomed past the two superheroes and added to the tug-of-war.

Ladybug almost tipped over the edge, and in an attempt to keep her balance, she let go of her yoyo.


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Pigeon, Part 2

**Chapter 6: Mr. Pigeon, Part 2**

"No!" Ladybug yelped as she watched her weapon fly away.

"You have been disarmed," Mr. Pigeon observed. "Ready to surrender yet?"

"Never," Ladybug growled, turning to face him. Her view was promptly blocked by more pigeons.

That was it. She now had a profound hatred for birds.

Chat Noir regained his stance next to her, casting a concerned glance over his shoulder. Ladybug gave him a small smile - she was fine, and a loss of weapon wasn't going to keep her from fighting.

"Well, then," Mr. Pigeon replied. "I guess we'll have to proceed with plan B."

The cage landed around them with a clunk, and Ladybug was almost glad to see it if it meant the pigeons couldn't touch them now. Chat Noir sneezed again and gave Ladybug a watery look that quickly became concern.

"You're bleeding," he observed, touching her ear where one of the pigeons had attacked her.

"So are you," Ladybug noted, wiping blood off his nose.

"I hate birds," Chat Noir grumbled, touching where the cut was and pulling his hand away to see the blood. Apparently, he hadn't realized he was bleeding either.

"Agreed," Ladybug replied.

"Then you're about to get what you deserve," Mr. Pigeon declared before blowing into his whistle. All the pigeons turned around and raised their tail feathers.

"You remember Evilustrator?" Ladybug asked. "How you got out of that box?"

Chat Noir grinned. "On it."

He separated his baton into two and placed one piece on the floor and extended it upwards. The pigeons pushed down in response, but the baton won and the cage was lifted off of the ground and tipped over. This time, though, it didn't have the decency to land on Mr. Pigeon.

Chat Noir grabbed one of the baton halves and handed the other one to Ladybug, and they prepared themselves to fight.

And then the cage fell right back on them.

"Well, that's not a problem we had the first time," Ladybug muttered.

"Nice try," Mr. Pigeon stated. "But your miraculouses, please."

"You know something about bars, Mr. Pigeon?" Ladybug asked. "Things can get through them!"

She pointed her half of the baton at Mr. Pigeon, and then realized she had no clue how to extend it. So instead, she gave Chat Noir a pointed look.

He grinned, and a second later his baton was extending towards Mr. Pigeon. It pushed him back a few paces before tilting upwards in an attempt to grab the whistle.

Mr. Pigeon grabbed the end of the baton. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, what are you going to purify it with?"

Chat Noir faltered, and looked over at Ladybug.

Oops. She hadn't thought of that. She needed her yoyo...

"See?" Mr. Pigeon taunted. "You can't beat me, but I definitely can beat you! Pigeons, attack!"

Chat Noir responded by pushing Mr. Pigeon back a couple feet. "We can still fight."

"But why? You can't win," Mr. Pigeon replied.

"Not yet," Ladybug declared. "But that doesn't mean can't beat you eventually."

"Oh, but eventually is very tiring, don't you think?" Mr. Pigeon replied. "I mean, why wait so you can win _eventually_ when you can surrender now?"

"But we can't," Ladybug answered. "We can't and we won't surrender to you."

"Such a shame," Mr. Pigeon said. "I was hoping to do this peacefully. But, as you said, the thing with bars are that things can get through them."

Only a couple pigeons flew into the cage, but in such close quarters, it was enough to be difficult to fend off - especially for Ladybug, who wasn't using her usual weapon.

Chat Noir gritted his teeth. "This isn't working."

Ladybug barely had time to process that remark before Chat Noir summoned his cataclysm and broke down the bars. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cage, and they ran for the staircase. They barely made it, and even as they shut the door the pigeons were ramming into it.

"You used your cataclysm," Ladybug stated.

Chat Noir nodded. "I didn't have a choice." The pigeons rammed the door again, and Ladybug realized it might not hold this time.

"We have to go," Ladybug said, grabbing Chat Noir's hand and pulling him down the stairs. A second later, the door burst open

The two superheroes tore down the stairs, the pigeons at their heels. On another day, they might have been able to outrun the pests, but as it was they were barely staying ahead. Chat Noir wobbled every time he sneezed, and Ladybug was beginning to trip over the steps.

Fatigue was catching up them. The Unclocker's plan was working.

Ladybug and Chat Noir burst through the door and into the first floor, and Ladybug barely wasted any time before tossing Chat Noir into the supply closet she had detransformed in after defeating Lady Wifi.

The flock of pigeons that had followed her was few in number, and despite the burning in her arms Ladybug managed to whack most of the pigeons down. She felt bad for harming the animals, but reminded herself there wasn't much choice left. She almost let herself feel relieved before she heard the sound of more pigeons.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no problem with pigeons. All characters' opinions on pigeons do not reflect my own.


	7. Chapter 7: Mr. Pigeon, Part 3

**Chapter 7: Mr. Pigeon, Part 3**

The pigeon had managed to cut through his mask somehow, so Adrien was forced to detransform again once he reached the suite.

The pigeons had finally given up about ten minutes after he detransformed in that closet, and it was a long time before Ladybug found him some cheese. Then, Adrien transformed long enough for a staff member to lead them to a room to regroup.

Now, the two superheroes were recovering in one of the nicer two-bedroom suites, one in each room detransformed.

One of the workers at the hotel had procured that type of cream that was supposed to be put on open cuts, and that was what Adrien was applying to the gashes on his face.

Fortunately, his mask was the only thing the birds had cut through, so he only had the couple of scratches on his face. They had also gone after his ring, but only managed to bruise his finger. It still hurt, definitely, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

Just as Plagg finished his second helping of cheese, Adrien heard the pigeons start banging on the window again.

And promptly sneezed.

* * *

Marinette dabbed the cuts on her ear with the cream she was given.

Initially, she hadn't realized how close the pigeons had come to ripping off her earrings, but now she could see the damage. A couple more tries and they might have succeeded - as it was, her ears were more cuts than skin.

"I've always hated how much this type of cream burns," Marinette muttered, grabbing a clean tissue and putting more cream on it. "You'd think they'd make a cream meant for injuries hurt a little less."

When Tikki didn't respond, Marinette turned to make sure she was okay, but she just had a mouth full of cookie. Marinette sighed and went back to taking care of her ears.

The pigeons had hurt so much more this time around, and that scared her. She was still a little bruised from Stoneheart, too - though not enough to hinder her - and if all the injuries from every akuma stayed, and the akumas fought harder than the first one, and they just kept adding up...

There had to be a better way to beat The Unclocker - otherwise Marinette wasn't sure they could. The Unclocker had to have a weakness, or a blind spot, or _something_. If they couldn't touch her, but she could touch them...

"How do we know she can touch us?" Marinette asked.

Tikki made a noise through her cookie that might have been a "what?"

"The Unclocker," Marinette explained. "She said she could touch us, but she never did. We dodged all her attempts."

"You think she was bluffing?" Tikki asked.

Marinette nodded. "It's a possibility. But it's also a possibility she wasn't."

"And what would change if she was?" Tikki asked.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"How would your strategy change if you thought she was bluffing?" Tikki clarified.

Marinette frowned. "Hmm... well, I guess it wouldn't really. We _know_ we can't touch her, and she still has all the hostages..." Marinette put the lid back on the cream and picked up the bandages she had found in the hotel room's First Aid kit.

"We know _she_ can touch the hostages," Marinette continued. "But can we? Is there some way we can free them without going through these tests?"

"It would be something to think about," Tikki agreed.

"There's a lot to think about," Marinette replied. "But right now we need to do our best to free hostages this way, and keep them out of danger."

"Do you have a plan?" Tikki questioned.

Marinette sighed. "Not quite yet. The chip thing only works as a momentary distraction, and there's too many of them now to be affective. I can't think of anything else that could affect a pigeon."

"Maybe someone else would know," Tikki suggested.

"Who? Chat Noir?"

"I was thinking of people a little farther away," Tikki admitted.

Marinette frowned, trying to figure out that piece of cryptic advice. Farther away? Was she supposed to call someone? Text someone? And who? She guessed she could look up someone's number... Oh.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" Marinette said, reaching into her pocket and finding her phone - which she had instinctively grabbed when she left her home.

"How to get rid of pigeons," Marinette said as she typed it into Google. She scrolled through the options. Plastic snakes. Bird spikes. String. Plastic owls. Wind chimes.

"I don't know how many of these we could use," Marinette said. "Hmmm... here's something. Old CDs, pepper powder - do you think the kitchen might have some?"

"Probably," Tikki agreed. "I'm sure they'd be glad to help you too!"

"Yeah, and with Chat Noir's help..."

* * *

"So you don't think the cataclysm is going to be a problem?" Adrien asked. The pigeons were growing louder, and he was anxious to change back, but Plagg had started talking and so he decided to listen.

"I'm charged up again," Plagg replied. "So I won't need to eat again when we go back... or forwards I guess. Just don't use it again, you won't have time."

"Right," Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Old CDs?" The mayor asked. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"The spices shouldn't be a problem," Chef Cesaire added. "We'll have them in a moment."

"Thank you," Ladybug replied. "You're being a great help."

"Anything to help," Chef Cesaire replied. With a smile, she walked back to her kitchen and started telling her chefs what to do.

"I'm sure I'll find something you can use," the mayor added, gesturing for the worker nearest to him to follow him out of the room.

"There you are."

Ladybug turned and saw Chat Noir behind her, doing his leaning-against-the-doorframe-to-try-to-look-cool thing he liked to do.

"Have trouble finding me?" Ladybug asked.

She was somewhat hidden, in a room near the kitchen the mayor had found so they could talk in peace, and Chat Noir had probably tried to find her in the room she had been in the last time they fought Mr. Pigeon and he was forced to recharge.

"A little," Chat Noir admitted. "What were you doing in here?"

"Gathering supplies," Ladybug explained. "I looked up some things that are supposed to repel pigeons. Old CD's are supposed to scare them off - their reflection or something like that startled them - and they don't like spices either."

"Scared of their own reflection, huh?" Chat Noir replied. "Couldn't you just use a mirror."

"I- uh..." Ladybug answered. "Didn't actually think of that. Though a mirror would be too big for my plan."

"So you do have a plan?" Chat Noir asked.

"I have... 12% of a plan," Ladybug said.

"Isn't that a Marvel quote?" Chat Noir questioned.

"That's not relevant," Ladybug replied.

"It is, isn't it?" Chat Noir taunted.

"Your spices, Ladybug."

Glad for the interruption, Ladybug smiled at Chef Cesaire and took the bag of spices from her hands.

"Thank you," Ladybug said.

"Of course. If you need anything else..." Ladybug nodded that she understood, and Chef Cesaire went back to whatever she had been doing before the pigeons attacked. As she left, the mayor arrived with a box in his hands.

"All I could find," he said as he handed the box to Ladybug.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The mayor asked, though Ladybug had a feeling he was asking out of politeness more than anything.

"Just keep everyone calm and indoors," Ladybug replied. "And stay safe."

"Of course." And with that the mayor scurried out.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "12% of a plan" is originally a Marvel quote. I don't own it


	8. Chapter 8: Mr. Pigeon, Part 2

**Chapter 8: Mr. Pigeon, Part 4**

"Alright, so sneak attack is out," Ladybug stated. "But theoretically, the pigeons don't like spices, so if we cover ourselves with spices, they won't attack. If we use the CDs to scare them off, we can just go in and take Mr. Pigeon's whistle."

"Sounds like a plan," Chat Noir replied.

It was difficult, keeping the spices out of their eyes, but soon enough the two superheroes were covered head-to-toe in cinnamon and pepper. Ladybug tied one CD to each side of her yoyo, and Chat Noir tried and failed to do the same to his baton.

With a sneak attack out, due to Chat Noir's sneezing, neither hero saw the point of using the ceiling entrance, so they strolled into the building instead.

Mr. Pigeon was waiting for them, his bird army posed for attack.

"Game over, Mr. Pigeon," Chat Noir declared.

"What? No pun?" Mr. Pigeon asked. "Not very typical of you, Chat Noir."

"I didn't want to bird-en you with it," Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug groaned.

"How kind of you!" Mr. Pigeon said. "But I'm afraid I can't return the favor."

He blew is whistle, and the pigeons flocked to the two superheroes. Ladybug spun her yoyo, and about a quarter of the pigeons startled at the light, sending all the birds near them into a frenzy as well. Only about half the pigeons actually made it to the superheroes, and once they did, none wanted to land. Still spinning her yoyo, Ladybug easily walked through the pigeons and up to Mr. Pigeon. Chat Noir followed behind her, holding a CD in his hand.

"What is happening?" Mr. Pigeon asked.

"You lost," Ladybug replied. "That's what happened." She reached out with her free hand to yank the bird whistle from Mr. Pigeon, but he swatted her hand away.

"Did you really think I would let you win so easily?" Mr. Pigeon asked.

"Easily?" Ladybug repeated, slightly insulted. Nothing about this was _easy_.

Ladybug made another grab for the whistle, and this time easily snatched it - just for a pigeon to swoop in and yank it from her hands.

Chat Noir, who was still at her back, reacted faster than she did, and soon one half of his baton was soaring at the pigeon. The pigeon dodged the stick, but the stick still managed to smack into the pigeons feet, and the whistle fell to the ground.

In an intense moment of deja vu, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Mr. Pigeon all dived for the whistle. Mr. Pigeon grabbed the whistle from mid-air, landing face-first into the floor, and before Ladybug could smash the whistle like she did last time, he rolled away and stood up. Ladybug and Chat Noir both slammed into the ground, and one of the CDs on Ladybug's yoyo skidded off.

"Ow," Chat Noir moaned as he stood up. He helped Ladybug to her feet, and she couldn't help but notice how red his eyes were.

"You okay?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir nodded. "Just got a little - achoo! - little pepper in my eyes."

"Ready to give up yet?" Mr. Pigeon questioned.

"Not a chance," Ladybug responded.

Chat Noir just sneezed.

"You're out of options, Ladybug," Mr. Pigeon cooed.

"Not quite."

Ladybug gave Chat Noir a look, and he nodded and started creeping towards the side. Ladybug took the other CD off of her yoyo.

"Attack!" Mr. Pigeon ordered. "Coo! Coo!"

Once again, the pigeons flocked around Ladybug, but none touched her. The spices were going to wear off eventually, but for now they seemed to be working.

"Hey pigeons!"

Chips started to rain down, distracting the birds and giving Ladybug a clear shot.

Mr. Pigeon sighed and turned towards where Chat Noir was standing next to the broken vending machine.

A clear shot and a distraction.

Ladybug tossed her yoyo and it circled around Mr. Pigeon's legs. She tugged his legs out from under him, and he flew down onto his face, the whistle flying out of his hands.

Chat Noir dove for the whistle and caught it, and a second later they were back in the hotel.

* * *

Alya could have sworn her favorite superheroes were now covered in spices, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the bird-en pun goes to my cousin


	9. Chapter 9: Stormy Weather, Part 1

**Chapter 9: Stormy Weather, Part 1**

Marinette looked up at the balloon. _Oh. That's why Manon was frozen._

The thought barely had time to run through Marinette's head before Manon was pulling her towards the carousel.

"Not right now, Manon," Marinette said. "We should be getting back home."

She hadn't wanted to face Stormy Weather, but she had wanted to face the other akumas even less, so she didn't have much choice. Still, she was determined to protect Manon and Alya.

"No!" Manon pouted. "I want to ride the carousel!"

"Manon, seriously..." Marinette gritted her teeth, trying to find a way to get Manon to safety.

She could see Alya running towards her and Adrien watching in the distance. Stormy Weather would be here soon, and Marinette needed to get Manon away. But how?

"Listen to me, Manon," Marinette said, leaning down to be eye-to-eye with her. "And don't bother with your babydoll eyes. We need to go back home, and we need to do it now."

"Why?" Alya asked as she ran up with them.

"Because... I have stuff to do."

"And you can do it later," Alya replied. "Adrien needs a girl in his photoshoot! This is what you've been waiting for, girl."

"Yeah but..."

"No time for buts, girl. Go!"

"Alya..."

"Go on. I'll take care of Manon."

"But..." Marinette had a feeling their conversation might last all day if she didn't need to make an escape soon to track down Stormy Weather.

"Girl, you are not getting out of this!" Alya declared.

"It's just a bad day for it, Alya," Marinette half-argued as she caught sight of Stormy Weather on the horizon. "Look! I bet she's been akumatised! You should go after her! For your blog!" Alya looked behind her, eyes going wide as Stormy Weather flew towards them.

Stormy Weather snarled at the sight of Manon's balloon, and Marinette just had enough time to realize she was too late before Stormy Weather attacked.

A wall of ice formed around where Alya, Manon, and Marinette were standing, trapping Marinette with the other two girls.

_Well, shoot._

* * *

Adrien watched Alya and Marinette argued about... something out of the corner of his eye, but since his photographer loudly announced her entrance, he still didn't miss Stormy Weather.

As Ladybug had warned him, Stormy Weather trapped Manon with her two babysitters as she zipped past. Adrien watched her continue on before running to Plagg to transform.

* * *

"Well, so much for that photoshoot," Marinette joked.

She was about five seconds away from kicking the ice in frustration, but didn't. Rule one of babysitting: stay calm and don't send the young child into anymore of a panic because you are also panicking and/or frustrated and/or scared.

Even if Marinette was frustrated for a completely different reason.

"Don't worry Manon," Marinette said. "We'll get out of here. In fact, I'd even say our biggest threat right now is boredom." Manon giggled, and Marinette couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Stormy Weather had been an earlier akuma, and he'd been super inexperienced, so even with The Unclocker's whole luck-is-not-on-your-side-this-time-spiel, Chat Noir figured he wouldn't be blown back as many times as the first time around.

Obviously, he was wrong.

The thing was, much like Mr. Pigeon, Stormy Weather was now fighting a lot smarter, and that balanced out Chat Noir's gained experienced. She also had a lot better aim with the ice, and even experience couldn't keep someone on slick ice from being blown away in high winds.

Chat Noir collided with a car, again, as Stormy Weather did her ice-under-the-feet-and-high-wind-thing, again. With a grown, Chat Noir pushed himself off his feet and readied himself for another round.

_There has to be a better way to fight her_ , he thought as Stormy Weather approached again. But "better ways" to fight where usually Ladybug's ideas, and Ladybug was absent at the moment.

Stormy Weather shot another icy patch, and Chat Noir blocked it with his baton. The ice just froze the baton to the ground, and Chat Noir still found himself on ice. Stormy Weather shot anther blast of wind at him, and Chat Noir held onto his baton.

When the wind finally died, Chat Noir shrunk his baton out of the ice, split it, and tossed both halves at Stormy Weather at different angles. Stormy Weather deflected one half with wind, turned, and did the same with the second half, allowing Chat Noir to sneak up.

Chat Noir reached out and grabbed the wrist holding the umbrella, but was immediately shocked back by a nasty static electricity shot.

"Nice try," Stormy Weather growled. "But all you've managed to do is disarm yourself."

She pointed her umbrella at him, but it was close enough that Chat Noir could knock it away, and the building behind Stormy Weather was covered in ice instead.

Stormy Weather snarled gritted her teeth. Chat Noir used the distraction to dart towards one half of his baton. His hand curled around the baton just as the wind picked up again.

Chat Noir extended the baton and slammed in into the ground, but the wind blew him back before he could find a good grip. This time, Chat Noir slammed into the fence surrounding the park, leaving it slightly dented.

Gritting his teeth, Chat Noir pushed himself off the ground and readied his baton. His back was sore, and the gusts of wind had been blowing him past blocks at a time. He would have major bruises by the time this fight was over.

"Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir turned to see Alya maniacally waving her arms at him from her ice prison, while Marinette had Manon cuddled to her chest. Above them, icicles grew threateningly.

"Over here!" Alya called.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Stormy Weather was still some distance off, Chat Noir leaped over the fenced and bounded over to ice prison. He remembered how worried Ladybug was, and he regretted ignoring it. He had been in the park right next to Alya and Manon, and even knowing what was going to happen he didn't do anything. And now they were stuck in a slowly shrinking prison, probably freezing cold.

It did occur to Chat Noir that Ladybug hadn't mentioned Marinette being trapped, but he put that down to her not remembering. After all, Chat Noir wasn't sure Ladybug had ever met Marinette, since the latter had never been akumatised, and she was bound to remember little Manon and Alya, who she had had many run-ins with.

"You guys okay?" Chat Noir asked.

Alya raised an eyebrow and pointed to the icicles. "Do we look okay?" 

Chat Noir hesitated for a moment. No, they did not, but he wasn't supposed to use his cataclysm. Still, those icicles looked sharp, and that's what the ring was for in the first place, right? Protecting others?

"Stand back," Chat Noir replied. "And you might want to cover your heads."

Alya nodded and stepped into the middle of the prison, Marinette following suit with Manon in her arms. They both crouched down around the young girl and covered both their heads and her with her arms.

After the girls were all set, Chat Noir raised his fist.

"Cataclysm!"

 


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Pigeon, Part 2

**Chapter 10: Stormy Weather, Part 2**

"Any ideas?" Chat Noir asked, landing lightly next to Ladybug.

Ladybug shook her head. "None so far. She's definitely a lot more dangerous this time around."

"I've noticed," Chat Noir replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ladybug grimaced. It wasn't exactly her fault she had been trapped with Alya and Manon, but she still felt bad for leaving Chat Noir on his own. Especially since Stormy Weather seemed a lot more, well, stormy.

She had still sent out her cryptic message from the TV studio, but instead of waiting for them in the building, the akuma victim was currently standing on top of the studio, a nasty tornado surrounding her. The storm only expanded a couple feet from the building, but it was still powerful enough to throw cars and whip around road signs.

Around the tornado, several people were crowded into the businesses out of the wind's range, seeking shelter from the winds and hail. As far as Ladybug could tell, they had evacuated in time and no one was injured, but they weren't completely out of danger of the stray projectiles.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were hidden behind a wall, just out of Stormy Weather's sight and the reach of her storm, trying to figure out how to sneak through. Between Ladybug needing to sneak away from Alya and Chat Noir needing to recharge, Stormy Weather had had about ten minutes to build up the storm, and now Ladybug had no clue what to do.

"If only there was a way underground," Ladybug muttered. "It's too bad the subway doesn't run through here. We might just have to run through the storm."

Chat Noir frowned. "In that?"

Ladybug grinned. "What, scared of a little wind?"

Truthfully, it wasn't a little wind and Ladybug was pretty scared herself, but she figured that a little teasing would lighten the mood.

Chat Noir grinned back. "Course not. Though I must say your definition of the word 'little' could use some work. If we stay low the wind won't be able to push us as much. Ladies first?"

Ladybug swung her yoyo in a circle, gathering momentum, before stepping into the storm. The wind almost instantly blew her yoyo into her face and she was forced back out of the twister.

"Well, that didn't work," Ladybug stated.

"Don't worry," Chat Noir replied, spinning his baton. "I've got you."

"Just be careful," Ladybug warned, before cautiously stepping into the storm again.

She stayed crouched against the ground, knowing that standing up would get her blown over. Even staying low, it was hard to keep from being blown over and Ladybug soon found herself using her arms to steady herself. The wind was trying enough to make breathing difficult, and she couldn't hear for the wind and couldn't see for her hair blowing in her face.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she leaped back out of the storm. Lightning hit where she just was.

"Well that didn't work," Chat Noir commented as he helped Ladybug get out of Stormy Weather's view.

"There has to be some way to get through the storm," Ladybug muttered, looking around. The buildings around the storm were still standing, and the roofs were all about the same height...

"I have an idea," Ladybug said, grabbing Chat Noir's hand and pulling him to the other side of the storm.

Ladybug could hear Stormy Weather taunting them, and lightning striking around where she last saw the two superheroes, but Stormy Weather didn't turn around.

"If we get to the roof of this building," Ladybug explained. "You can use your baton to give us a lift, and we can drop down on Stormy Weather and grab her umbrella."

"Ready when you are," Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around a post on the roof, and with a yank was swinging up into the roof. Chat Noir followed her, and when they landed, he grabbed her and lifted them up into the sky on his baton.

They tipped over and fell through the storm, wind pushing them to the side. They landed behind and a little to the side of Stormy Weather.

"Give it up, Stormy Weather," Ladybug declared, spinning her yoyo.

"I'm not finished yet," Stormy Weather replied, blasting Ladybug and Chat Nor back a good couple yards.

Ladybug rolled back onto her feet and wrapped her yoyo around Stormy Weather's legs. With a tug, Stormy Weather fell backwards and Ladybug ran to grab her umbrella. Stormy Weather recovered quickly, and, before Ladybug had a chance to grab the akuma, she was pointing her umbrella at Ladybug. Chat Noir reacted faster than she did, since she was focused on the umbrella, and pushed her out of the way of a lightning bolt.

"We can't fight her out out here," Ladybug realized, rolling back into her feet. "We need to get her inside."

"How about we give her a taste of her own medicine," Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug grinned. "Let's go."

The two superheroes darted for the door together, and Stormy Weather was forced to follow.

The power inside the building was already out, so Chat Noir lead Ladybug down the steps and through the hallway. Stormy Weather followed, but the two superheroes were much faster.

When they found the right room, Chat Noir and Ladybug pressed themselves up against the doorway, each on a different side of the door.

Seconds later, Stormy Weather barged in.

"Your time is-" Stormy Weather started before realizing she couldn't see the two superheroes.

Quicker than Stormy Weather could turn around, Ladybug reached out and grabbed the umbrella.

" _Your_ time is up, Stormy Weather," Ladybug declared as she broke the umbrella over her knee.

 


	11. Chapter 11: The Bubbler, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm just doing the writing thing without the posting thing. Also college is stressful and I think I caught a cold. Augh.

**Chapter 11: The Bubbler, Part 1**

The winds died away and Adrien found himself mid-swallow. He choked on what must have been his lunch as Plagg calmly flew out of his shirt.

"You know, choking on your food isn't generally advised," Plagg stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien replied when he managed to swallow. "We don't have time for this. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Marinette are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Marinette called down as she raced up to her room.

A sudden departure from lunch may not have been the best idea, but she didn't want to delay fighting the Bubbler. Besides, as much as she may want to stop it, her parents wouldn't be in the house for much longer.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said, her transformation washing over her.

Ladybug leapt off her ceiling just as the bubbles appeared, but she focused on her goal of reaching the Bubbler. Maybe, if she got there soon enough, she could stop him before he found the rest of her classmates.

She landed on the fence surrounding the Agreste mansion, scanning for the Bubbler. A second later, Chat Noir landed at her side.

"Plenty of bubbles," he said. "No Bubbler."

Ladybug nodded. "I'd hate to wait for him to kidnap those poor students, but it might be best to wait for him here, and surprise him. Besides, the Bubbler was one of the tamer akumas, as far as motivation went."

"But so was Mr. Pigeon," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug sighed. "True. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Doesn't look like we'll have to wait very long," Chat Noir said, tensing up.

Ladybug followed his gaze to where the Bubbler had just landed on the roof of the mansion.

"I heard you were trying to crash my party," The Bubbler said.

"Not much of a party to crash," Chat Noir replied.

The Bubbler grimaced, and released his first string of bubbles. Ladybug and Chat Noir fanned the bubbles away with their weapons. The Bubbler snapped, and the bubbles regrouped and trapped the two superheroes into one bubble.

A second later, and they were flying up into the sky.

"To be fair, we probably should have seen that coming," Chat Noir said. He grabbed his baton and extended it, stretching the bubble, but the bubble didn't pop. "Any ideas?"

Ladybug shook her head. "These bubbles seem impossible to break."

"Then shall we do it like we did the first time?" Chat Noir asked, holding up his ring hand.

"Chat..."

"Don't worry. As long as I get a chance to recharge, I'll be fine. Cataclysm!"

The two superheroes fell as the bubble popped beneath them. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the closest thing - the Eiffel Tower - and swung down to a soft landing. Chat Noir landed next to her, having used his baton to slow his fall.

They quickly made their way back to the Agreste home, where the Bubbler was waiting for them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Chat Noir called. "But you're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Oh really?" The Bubbler asked. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

The Bubbler sent another string of bubbles at the superheroes. Ladybug fanned one half of the bubbles away with her yo-yo as Chat Noir fended off the other half, but it wasn't enough to keep the bubbles away. The Bubbler snapped, and once again the superheroes found themselves trapped in a bubble.

"Ummm," Chat Noir said. "This is going to be a problem."

Ladybug looked over her shoulder to Chat Noir's ring, where the pads were starting to disappear. "No kidding."

"Ideas?" There was definite panic in Chat Noir's voice.

"Well, um..." Ladybug began. "No."

Chat Noir's ring beeped again. "I'm running out of time."

Ladybug nodded. "I guess we're out of options. Lucky charm!"

A jug of water appeared under the top of the bubble, and Ladybug caught it. She and Chat Noir exchanged looks.

"It can't be that straight-forward, can it?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir glanced at his ring as it beeped again. "Let's hope it is."

Ladybug, with an embarrassing amount of struggle, opened the jug and began pouring water into the bubble. Slowly, the bubble began to loosen and sag. Ladybug tossed the empty jug to the side.

"Now try your baton."

Chat Noir nodded and extended his baton against the bubble's surface, and the bubble popped.

"Split!" Ladybug yelled as the two superheroes dove for the surface.

Chat Noir used his baton to guide himself to the other side of the Agreste mansion, and Ladybug swung herself to a secluded spot on the Eiffel Tower.

Double checking for anyone nearby, she detransformed on one of the support beams. The height immediately made Marinette anxious as the transformation faded away, but she forced herself to stay calm as she reached for a cookie in her purse. She came up with nothing.

"Oh, I forgot!" Marinette moaned. "I didn't carry snacks back then... now? Sorry Tikki."

"It's fine, Marinette," Tikki replied. "I think I see a vendor down there. I'll see if I can get a cookie from him."

Marinette nodded and pulled some cash out of her purse. "This should be enough. Don't let him see you."

Tikki nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't fall off!"

* * *

Adrien paced the downstairs closet, frustrated.

Sure, it was his house. He didn't really need to hide. But then, if The Bubbler came looking for him...

The closet was fairly spacious anyways, even with Plagg obnoxiously chewing in his ear.

"There has to be a way to pop the bubbles," Adrien muttered. "But how?"

"How about not getting stuck in the bubbles in the first place?" Place suggested, swallowing his last bite of cheese.

Adrien sighed. "It's not like we're trying to get stuck. We just can't always fend off the bubbles."

"Well you can't just keep getting stuck in bubble after bubble," Plagg argued. "Unless, of course, you want to be in the sky with all the other adults."

"Are you done yet?" Adrien asked.

"Unless you have more," Plagg answered.

"Nope. Claws out!


	12. Chapter 12: The Bubbler, Part 2

**Chapter 12: The Bubbler, Part 2**

"You know, if it's our miraculous he's after, he can't just leave us in the bubble," Ladybug pointed out.

"So are you suggesting we just wait it out this time?" Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug nodded and leaned her head again the bubble. She was tired, and her head had started to pound from the fatigue. A moment's breather was fine by her.

Chat Noir squirmed. "I don't know - it might not be a good to let have us trapped here. Who knows what he - or Hawkmoth - might be planning?"

Ladybug nodded. "But it's better than just constantly popping bubbles."

"Maybe," Chat Noir relented. "Besides, I could use a cat nap."

Ladybug breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, and let herself relax. For the first time, she could feel her body talk to her - she was thirsty, hungry, exhausted, dizzy, and a thousand other things she needed to take care of the next time she wasn't in the bubble.

"How are we supposed to defeat The Unclocker?" Chat Noir asked. "If each akuma wipes us out this much?"

"I don't know," Ladybug replied. "But we'll find a way. We always do. Together."

"Together," Chat Noir repeated.

* * *

The Hawkmoth of that time, the one who had only begun fighting the two superheroes, was growing annoyed.

He saw the brilliance of the Bubbler's idea - make them use their powers, get them to detransform, and don't let them escape this time - but neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir seemed compelled to change their situation.

"This isn't working," Hawkmoth growled. "They're just sitting there!"

 

* * *

Chat Noir startled. "We're going down."

"Five more minutes," Ladybug complained.

Chat Noir gently shoved Ladybug's leg. "We don't have five more minutes."

Ladybug groaned and forced herself to sit up. Below, the ground was slowly rising to meet them. The bubble landed right in the middle of the Agreste's yard, where The Bubbler was waiting for them.

"You know, this bubble is actually really comfortable," Chat Noir said. "I don't know what everyone is complaining about."

"Dude, you're in a bubble," The Bubbler replied. "Would you do me the favor and starting acting like it?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "What would you like me to do? Beg to be let out?"

"Something like that," The Bubbler answered. "Perhaps, if I gave you some incentive..."

The bubble rose for the fourth time, and Ladybug watched the ground drop out from beneath them.

"What's he planning now?" Ladybug asked. "No - ah!"

The bubble jerked to the side, and soon the two superheroes were rushing towards the Eiffel Tower.

"We're gonna crash!" Chat Noir yelled. He tried to put a protective arm around Ladybug, but she just shoved it away.

They both let out yelps as the bubble crashed into one of the support beams. Ladybug got the beam right in the stomach, and winding her completely. Chat Noir faceplanted and fell the beam below.

Ladybug dropped down to Chat Noir, who now had a bloody nose.

"Ow," he complained.

"Tell me about it," Ladybug replied.

The Bubbler appeared on the horizon, riding a bubble like a pigeon. Ladybug and Chat Noir both took defensive stances.

"Give it up already," The Bubbler said. "Before I have to beat the two of you up even more."

"Go ahead and try," Ladybug snarled.

The Bubbler sighed. "Have it your way."

As the bubbles shot out this time, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the beam underneath them, grabbed Chat Noir, and dove down.

Chat Noir grinned. "Thinking of playing a little-"

"If you say cat and mouse, I will drop you."

The two superheroes landed on a lower support beam just as the bubbles caught up with them. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around another, higher support beam, and the two superheroes zoomed up.

"Maybe we can get the bubbles to engulf him," Ladybug suggested. "But then again, that won't help us get to the wand."

The two superheroes made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Water works against them," Ladybug said.

"Perhaps it's time to do some road work," Chat Noir added.

He used his baton to lower the two superheroes down to the street. The bubbles followed.

"Chat, if you-"

Chat Noir nodded. "I know, but we need to end this fight. Cataclysm!"

The pipes under the road burst, and a wall of high-pressured water appeared. The bubbles survived the blast, but were easily popped with a touch from the yo-yo. Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to hold their position until The Bubbler remembered he could attack them from behind.

"Through the water!" Ladybug yelled, grabbing Chat Noir and yanking him through the water.

But on the other side were more bubbles. Chat Noir's ring beeped.

"If I get trapped now-"

"I know," Ladybug replied. "I won't let that happen. Lucky charm!"

Something long fell into Ladybug's hands, but before she had a chance to see what is was, she had to whack a bubble with it.

"It's an umbrella," Chat Noir stated. "What are you- you know what? I'm tired of asking that. Do your thing."

Ladybug nodded and looked around. What _was_ she supposed to do with an umbrella?

"Chat," she called, yanking him and pushing him into the water. She put the umbrella upside down and pointed it at one of the burst pipes. She opened it, and water went everywhere. By angling the umbrella, Ladybug managed to aim a burst at the bubble The Bubbler was riding, sending him down the the earth.

Chat Noir used the distraction to extend his baton right through the hole on the bubble wand, and then tilted the baton up. The wand slid down right into his hands.

"I think it's about time we ended this," he muttered, breaking the baton over his knee. The winds picked up, but Ladybug could still hear her earrings beep.

"Oh, look at that," The Unclocker called as she came into view. "Running out of time, are we?"

"Timebreaker!" Ladybug blurted. "We'll face Timebreaker!"

Chat Noir's ring beeped.

The Unclocker tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ladybug barked. "And we'll face her now!"

"Or we'll leave," Chat Noir threatened, voice tight.

Hawkmoth's mask appeared over The Unclocker's face, and she hesitated.

"I should make you wait," The Unclocker mused. "But then again, I don't want you running away when I've got you in such a tight spot. So what should I do?"

"Send us now or the deal is off," Ladybug said, preparing herself to stand between The Unclocker and Chat Noir if she needed too.

But then the winds picked up.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13: Timebreaker

**Chapter 13: Timebreaker**

Adrien didn't think he had ever been so close.

If The Unclocker had even waited a millisecond longer, Adrien knew his secret identity would have been toast. He was lucky - insanely lucky - that The Unclocker has bought his bluff.

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

Chloe's voice was a knife through Adrien's relief.

"Huh?" Adrien said intelligently.

Chloé pointed to Adrien's nose. "Your nose. It's bleeding."

Adrien pretended to be surprised - like it was a natural nosebleed, and not one caused by him face planting into the Eiffel Tower.

"You're also looking a little red," Alya noted. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Adrien replied. "Probably just allergies. I'm gonna go clean this up."

"Good," Chloé agreed.

Adrien walked out of the park, covering his nose with his hand. Just as he was ducking behind a wall, he heard a scream.

"Alix's been Akumatized!" Alya yelled. "And she's got Marinette!"

"Run!" Max called.

"Away," Nino added, and Adrien could picture him pulling Alya out of the way.

"Time to transform," Adrien said.

Plagg flew out of his shirt, finishing off a piece of cheese. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Claws out!"

The transformation didn't feel as good as usual as it flowed over Adrien. Usually, it gave him a burst of energy, but that time it would seem that all the bursts of energy were gone.

Chat Noir took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for a moment after transforming. He was a lot dizzier than he cared to admit.

Chat Noir counted five before forcing himself to stand straight and face Timebreaker, who was taunting Rose down from her position in one of the trees.

"Alix!" Chat Noir called, landing behind the skater. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Challenge accepted," Timebreaker replied with a grin.

Chat Noir extended his baton and went sky high, but Timebreaker smashed into his baton and knocked him back to Earth.

He rolled, recovering quickly, and ducked as Timebreaker swiped at him.

He ran a lap, Timebreaker following him, before he did the baton trick. This time, he landed off the path.

Timebreaker followed without hesitation, and ended up face-down in the dirt for it.

"Can't skate in the dirt, huh?" Chat Noir teased. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, an idea began to form.

"Fine with me, there's plenty of others to catch," Timebreaker replied.

"But you're not one to turn down a challenge, are you?" Chat Noir questioned.

Timebreaker huffed and walked across the grass awkwardly. Chat Noir slowly backed up, letting Timebreaker stumble and fall as she tried to reach him.

And then Chat Noir backed up into a wall, which was admittedly not part of his plan.

He extended his baton and went over Timebreaker, to her great annoyance, but the move put him back on smooth ground.

"Now its a fair playing field," Timebreaker snarled.

"I think I preferred it the other way," Chat Noir said, dodging a swipe by Timebreaker. He stabbed at her skates, causing her to stumble, but he didn't hit the akuma.

Timebreaker grabbed his baton and yanked him closer. She moved to touch him, but Chat Noir rolled out of the way at the last second.

Hawkmoth's mask appeared over Timebreaker's helmet, and she grinned.

"Tell me, Chat Noir, where is Ladybug?" Timebreaker asked.

"Honestly, no idea," Chat Noir replied. "But don't worry, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"But one-on-one is a little boring, don't you think?"

Chat Noir blinked, trying to figure out what that meant.

Timebreaker sped off, and Chat Noir chased after. She was just at top speed when Chat Noir extended his baton and sent her flying.

Just as her time-travel powers kicked in.

Timebreaker flew over the edge and right into the middle of the group of scattering students. Another Timebreaker was off on the side, just transformed.

"Marinette," Chat Noir muttered, remembering how his classmate was frozen early last time.

He used his baton to lend next to the girl, who startled when she saw him. He had just enough time to push Marinette out of the way before Timebreaker reached them.

But it wasn't enough to get himself away too.

A tap on the back, and suddenly Adrien was standing in the middle of a group of panicked students.

Timebreaker landed face-down in front of them, and Adrien suddenly realized that he must be in the second timeline now.

As if it wasn't confusing enough.

* * *

"Chat!" Marinette cried. "What did you do to him?"

"I sucked up all his energy," Timebreaker replied. "And he has a lot of it too. Now, for his miraculous."

Marinette looked around for something, anything, that would help her. Maybe if she threw a shoe?

"I'm not out of time yet, Timebreaker." Chat Noir landed behind himself, baton fully extended.

Both Ladybug and Timebreaker did a double take.

"What the-" Timebreaker started, but her gaze drifted as another version of her rolled up to the party.

"Ooh, a miraculous for the taking," she cooed. "Thank you so much."

"I must have bumped my head," Marinette muttered. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm seeing double."

"You'll find taking that miraculous is going to be harder than that," Chat Noir said.

"Except both of us are still in the game," Timebreaker 1 said.

"And there's only one of you," Timebreaker 2 finished.

"Finally, the odds are even," Chat Noir replied.

As the superhero and the two akuma victims bantered, Marinette slowly backed away.

"We must already be in the second timeline," Marinette muttered to Tikki. "I have a faint recollection of being frozen, but it happened so fast-"

"You must have been hit almost immediately," Tikki agreed. "Thankfully, Chat Noir saves you this time."

"And it might have cost him his life," Marinette muttered. "Why would be go out if his way to save _me_?"

"Chat Noir has met you before, Marinette," Tikki replied. "Besides, he's always been the type to throw himself in front of anybody - not just Ladybug."

Marinette nodded. "True. And now it's my turn to help him. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Okay, seeing himself frozen like that was weird, but Chat Noir knew he couldn't afford to worry about that.

If either Timebreaker managed to grab his miraculous, then Hawkmoth would have a miraculous, whether or not Chat Noir still had his. And, of course, the frozen him might detransform if the ring was taken.

Chat Noir was glad he had a plan.

Chat Noir extended his baton into the space between the roller blades and the skates and lifted Timebreaker 1 up into the air, but Timebreaker 2 reacted so fast he had to drop 1 almost immediately.

"Having problems keeping up?" Timebreaker 2 asked.

Chat Noir focused on 2, but then his eyes noticed a red figure right above her. Ladybug had finally arrived.

"Actually, I was just wasting your time," he admitted. "Cataclysm!"

He slammed his hand into the pavement, and the pavement deteriorated into crumbles - hopefully rendering the skates useless.

"Clever," Ladybug admitted, swinging down next to him.

"I thought so," Chat Noir replied. "Now, would you mind taking care of these two for a little bit?"

"Gladly."


	14. Chapter 14: Evillustrator, Part 1

**Chapter 14: Evillustrator, Part 1**

The cataclysm was maybe the most useful thing Chat Noir had ever done - and honestly, that was saying something.

The battle was practically over then, except for the mutual understanding that they both needed to be transformed, the fact that Chat Noir needed to recharge, and the hour search it apparently took him to find something for his kwami to eat. Neither Timebreaker was willing to talk, so Ladybug just kept them under guard.

An hour later, and they were again in the hotel debating their next opponent.

"Just trust me on this, Chat," Ladybug said. "I can distract him for a while - and we'll both be able to grab a breather."

Chat Noir sighed but nodded. "As long as you're sure..."

Ladybug turned to The Unclocker. "We'll face Evillustrator next."

"Very well."

* * *

Adrien was surprised by how long it took Evillustrator to attack.

It was long enough to be forced to pretend that he was actually helping Alya and Nino on a project he completed long ago. After bluffing his way through the project, he made up some excuse to go the library.

"I just really think this book will be a great help," Adrien lied.

"Sounds cool," Nino replied. "While you're gone, me and Alya will start on-"

Adrien was already on his way through the school and to the locker rooms, which were empty. He grabbed a piece of cheese from his locker to bribe Plagg out of his nap.

"Cheese," Plagg groaned. "And it's not even that fake stuff you found me last time."

"It took me an hour to find that stuff!" Adrien protested. "And you're not getting this cheese - not yet. We promised Ladybug we'd watch over Chloé."

That was the plan - Ladybug would somehow distract Evillustrator while Chat Noir lounged around Chloe's room in case the distraction didn't work.

It wasn't going to be the best break, but Adrien was just glad he would have a chance to catch his breath.

Ladybug supposedly would also get a chance to relax during her distraction, but Adrien didn't see how that was going to work.

"Oh, great," Plagg mumbled. "That's always an easy job."

"Drop the sarcasm," Adrien muttered. "It's time to transform. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette's plan had not been to _fall_ on Evillustrator.

She had decided that Evillustrator could be convinced to stay peaceful for a while, especially by her civilian self, as long as he could placate Hawkmoth. The plan had been to talk him down from attacking Chloe, even maybe have him show her some of his drawings.

But even with the easy (for her) defeat of Timebreaker, Marinette was exhausted. So she just kind of stumbled into Evillustrator instead.

"Marinette?"

"Sorry - I'm just so exhausted," Marinette replied, forcing herself up.

"No, no, no," Evillustrator said. "Sit down, you're looking a little pale."

"My hair!" Chloé cried out from somewhere in the library.

Evillustrator helped Marinette sit down and drew her a glass of water. While Marinette took small, unbelievably amazing sips of the water, she watched Evillustrator talk to what must have been Hawkmoth.

"Agreed," he said before turning back to Marinette. "You look like you need a break."

"You have no idea how much I need a break," Marinette muttered. "My head is killing me."

"Stress? Or is Chloé getting on your nerves?"

"I've just been running into a lot of things lately," Marinette replied. "I think I'm covered in bruises."

Evillustrator sat down next to her a little awkwardly. He had been akumatised to chase down Chloé, after all, not help his crush. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little anxiety at the irony of the situation.

"I liked your drawings," Marinette said. "The idea of your powers was originally yours, right?"

Evillustrator nodded. "Hawkmoth just gave them to me."

"Honestly, I'm surprised," Marinette admitted. "You're such a kind soul, Nathaniel. Not who I would pick to carry out my evil plans."

"Even I have my tipping point," Evillustrator replied. "Everyone does."

"That's what scares me," Marinette muttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Evillustrator said. "Only Chloé - and Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course."

Again, the irony. It was a good reminder of why the two superheroes needed their secret identities.

"But don't you need to do something to get the attention of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"I have a feeling Chloe's already brought this to their attention," Evillustrator replied. "Don't worry, I don't have to rush. This deal goes both ways."

"Hawkmoth never struck me as one for patience," Marinette commented.

"He's not," Evillustrator replied. "Trust me."

Marinette leaned in. She couldn't help but be a little interested. The chance to talk about Hawkmoth with an Akuma victim? It definitely wasn't something she was about to give up.

* * *

Chat Noir closed his eyes and shut out Chloe's talking.

He wasn't about to do her homework, or any of the other ridiculous things she was requesting. He was a superhero, and a very, very tired one at that.

Still, he couldn't help but cooperate when she wanted a picture.

Chat Noir sighed and leaned back into the couch. He definitely needed this break - he was sore in multiple places, and the hour searching for cheese hadn't been as helpful as he'd hope.

Still, he wasn't as relaxed as he could be. He had been in the library long enough to see Marinette and Evillustrator together. Last time, he had been there during their little date, but now he was babysitting Chloé. And with no word from Ladybug, Chat Noir just had to trust that she was handling the situation.

It wasn't like Ladybug to put civilians at risk like that, though, and Chat Noir couldn't help but be surprised that she was allowing it. And, he of course couldn't help being a little worried for Marinette.

* * *

An hour.

He sat there talking to her for an hour. Hawkmoth has never been so annoyed, but for some reason he had a hard time convincing the boy to leave his crush, especially since she was obviously in need of help.

An hour later, though, Hawkmoth managed to convince - well, threaten - the Evillustrator into cooperating.

"We made a deal," Hawkmoth said. "I've upheld my end. Now, you must uphold yours."

 


	15. Chapter 15: The Evillustrator, Part 2

**Chapter 15: Evillustrator, Part 2**

Chat Noir jumped when his baton rang.

"My lady?" He answered.

Ladybug's face appeared. Chat Noir could tell by the background that she was leaping over the rooftops, heading towards the hotel.

"Evillustrator is on the move, heading your way," Ladybug said.

"Is Marinette - the girl he was with - okay?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug nodded. "Don't worry. She, er, she wasn't with him that long. I made sure of that." She didn't sound that sure, but Chat Noir didn't have time to think about it.

"Is that Ladybug?" Chloé asked, leaning over the back of the couch and waving enthusiastically at the screen.

"Hi Chloe." Ladybug's greeting sounded almost like a sigh. "Listen, you need to go hide somewhere, so me and Chat Noir can handle this."

"Handle Nathaniel? Hardly a struggle."

"Still, it's better if you stay safe," Ladybug replied. "We don't want anything to happen to you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Chloe nodded. "Anything for you, Ladybug. I'll be in my closet."

"I'll do my best with the lighting," Chat Noir added. "See you soon."

* * *

Ladybug landed in the dark hotel room only seconds after Evillustrator. He and Chat Noir were already facing off, with Evillustrator standing between the two superheroes.

"It's over," she declared, throwing her yo-yo at him. He easily dodged, and a second later an almost-perfect ball of light appeared in the room.

Ladybug scowled. That would make things a lot more difficult.

Evillustrator scribbled something on his pad, and a giant fan appeared between Ladybug and Chat Noir, facing Ladybug. It switched on, and Ladybug was swept off her feet and pushed back threw the window. She threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around something in the hotel room, but couldn't pull herself in until Chat Noir stopped the fan with his baton.

Evillustrator drew a wall in front of the hotel room, and Ladybug face-planted. The wall cut her yo-yo string, _which shouldn't be possible,_ and Ladybug had nothing to hold onto, and could only try to land as elegantly on the pavement below.

She landed, and something went snap. Pain shot up her right leg, where most of her weight went when she landed.

"No no no no no no," Ladybug muttered. She couldn't afford a broken ankle.

* * *

Chat Noir dodged another feather duster as he ran out into the hallway, but he still sneezed. Apparently, this time around, Hawkmoth had remembered his lovely allergy to feathers. So now, he was being attacked by feathers. Again.

Chat Noir slammed open the door to a (thankfully) empty hotel room, with Evillustrator casually strolling behind him. The world seemed to tilt, and Chat Noir was sent sliding into the wall.

Recovering quickly, Chat Noir sent one-half of his baton flying towards Evillustrator, but it was erased midair.

"Hey," Chat Noir argued. "That's just not fair."

Evillustrator said nothing, and just scribbled again. The floor disappeared under Chat Noir, and he fell down to the next floor.

The landing hurt, but he had no time to moan about it, because a thousand bricks began falling down. Chat Noir used his baton as a shield, sending the bricks flying around the hotel room.

Evillustrator peered down into his hole, and Chat Noir extended his baton and hit him right in the chin. Rising up into the higher hotel room, Chat Noir wasted no time before attempting a swipe at Evillustrator's pad, but even with the momentary distraction Evillustrator still dodged.

Chat Noir tried to step closer, but something pulled on his leg. He looked down to see his foot trapped in some kind of chain.

After the Bubbler, Chat Noir knew he would just get stuck again if he used the cataclysm, so he forced himself not to use it.

Evillustrator grinned. "Your miraculous?"

"Never," Chat Noir growled. Evillustrator scribbled, and a spike fell from above. Chat Noir could barely dodge the spike, as restricted as he was by the chains. Another, and Chat Noir backed up into the first spike. He was trapped, and with nowhere to go, a third spike fell from the sky.

And froze inches from his face.

"Now, will you hand over the miraculous?"

Chat Noir's heart hammered. That spike looked sharp. But he still shook his head.

No.

Evillustrator's face wavered for a moment, and Chat Noir realized he probably didn't want to send that spike down, but Hawkmoth's mask appeared and the wavering disappeared.

"Last chance," Evillustrator said.

"No," Chat Noir replied.

"So be it." Evillustrator reaches for his pad, hand shaking.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle.

But luck wasn't on their side, so he would have to create his own miracle.

"Wait," Chat Noir said. He pretended to scratch his ankle.

Evillustrator paused. "Changed your mind?"

"No, just wanted to say one last word," Chat Noir replied. "Cataclysm!"

The cataclysm spread down through the chain and the floor gave out. Evillustrator yelped as he found himself falling. Chat Noir tossed his baton as his fell, knocking Evillustrator's drawing hand away. Unfortunately, he held onto the pen, but hopefully his hand was a little bruised and a little slower now.

Chat Noir landed roughly but uninjured. He stood up and was moving before Evillustrator got a chance to draw anything, and reached to grab his baton. But by that time, Evillustrator was up, and when Chat Noir's hand brushed the ground a chain appeared around it.

His forward momentum caused his body to tug against the chain, and Chat Noir felt his wrist snap in the motion.

Using his other hand to catch him, he managed to lower himself back to the position where he was caught.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Nice try," Evillustrator said. "But not good enough."

He stepped closer to Chat Noir, but Chat Noir kicked his ankle and sent him back a few steps.

"I can still fight," Chat Noir said. A chain wrapped around his legs a second later.

"Can you still fight now?" Evillustrator asked.

Chat Noir just growled.

His ring beeped, reminding him of how helpless he was now.

His only chance was with Ladybug.

 


	16. Chapter 16: Evillustrator, Part 3

**Chapter 16: Evillustrator, Part 3**

The elevator was way too slow for Ladybug's patience, but without her yoyo, it was the only way up to the top floor, and eventually she did get there. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she darted into Chloe's room, just to find it empty.

"Where'd they go?" She asked. No response from the empty room.

She grabbed her yo-yo from the bedpost and looked down the hall, searching for any sign. Eventually, she spotted a couple of feather dusters, leading down to a room with the door wide open and the floor gone.

"That must have been where they went," she muttered, walking to the edge of the hole.

Beneath her, Chat Noir was in chains, and Evillustrator was reaching for his ring.

"Not on my watch," Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo and wrapping it around Evillustrator's torso. He looked up, surprised, and couldn't react before Ladybug yanked him up.

Evillustrator fell into the hallway, and Ladybug reached for the pen.

Panicked, Evillustrator scribbled something.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his arm and pulled, but his drawing was finished and a pile of stuffed black cats fell onto her.

Pushing herself out of the pile of cats, she saw that Evillustrator was searching the pile. He must have lost his pen when she yanked his arm.

Deciding she might actually have the advantage, Ladybug used her yo-yo to cut through the pile and slam into anything onto the floor. The first couple tries and she managed to break a feather duster.

Evillustrator was getting more and more panicked. Letting some of the cats fall down to where Chat Noir was, Ladybug continued the search, confident that the battle was over.

And then Evillustrator found his pen.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo almost immediately, but Evillustrator had enough time to draw something and the hallway tilted forward. With the help of her forward momentum from her throw, Ladybug was tossed forward and slammed into the doors of the elevator at the end of the hall.

"How did you do that?" Ladybug asked, standing up.

"Just added a little something to the floor to make it lift up," Evillustrator explained. He erased the elevator doors Ladybug was leaning on, sending her into the elevator. The doors appeared, trapping her.

"Huh?" Ladybug asked, but her confusion was answered when the elevator began to fall. She used her yo-yo to whack open the panel on the ceiling and then to wrap around something on the walls.

The elevator continued to fall, leaving Ladybug hanging. She swung herself over to the ladder and began to climb, before realizing Evillustrator had probably gone down to the first floor to meet her.

And then down she went, ignoring the pain in her ankle with every step.

She landed on top of the elevator just in time to see Evillustrator's red head appeared below her.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Ladybug called. Evillustrator looked up, shocked.

Ladybug jumped down right in front of him, elbowing the pad he was drawing on just as he finished something. The pad fell to the ground, broken.

"Game's over," she said.

"Not until you get my pen," Evillustrator replied. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

It was at that moment that Ladybug realized her yo-yo had been erased.

Ladybug dove for Evillustrator, hand out for the pen, and they both fell to the ground. The pen fell out of his hand and rolled off into the lobby.

Ladybug crawled over Evillustrator to get it, but Evillustrator grabbed her bad ankle and pulled her back.

With a yelp, she fell back to the ground.

Evillustrator crawled out and ran to grab it, but Ladybug was up moments later and chased after him. She grabbed one of the flower pots in the lobby and chucked it at him. He fell, but he was close enough that he could reach the fist closed around it just as Ladybug reached him.

Ladybug fell to her knees and grabbed Evillustrator's fist. With one hand, she held his hand still, and with the other she grabbed onto where the pen was sticking out and tried to break it.

Evillustrator head butted her in the stomach, and Ladybug fell backwards.

Evillustrator reached for her earrings, but Ladybug kicked him in the stomach, and he stumbled backwards.

Ladybug stood up, her ankle yelling at her as she did, and the two faced off.

"We seem to be at an impasse," Evillustrator said. "I can't draw, and you can't summon your lucky charm."

"You're not a fighter, Nathaniel," Ladybug replied. "You're an artist. This isn't you."

"And the boy hanging out in the back of the classroom is?" Evillustrator questioned. "The one who is never talked to, always mocked? The one who could only dream of what I'm doing now?"

With those words, Evillustrator dove at Ladybug, but she knocked him in the chin and he stumbled backwards.

"How about the boy who'd never hurt a fly?" Ladybug asked. "Or the boy who drew amazing pieces of art - not just weapons. Isn't that better than this?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Evillustrator admitted. "But I can't lose these powers. I'm somebody now - and I'm not going to give that up."

Evillustrator moved again, and Ladybug punched him on the cheek. This time, it was enough for the pen to roll out of his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you either, Nathaniel," Ladybug replied. "But your powers cost too much."

"No," Evillustrator whispered. Ladybug ignored him, and stomped on the pen.

The pain of flare from it shot up her leg as the winds picked up. She and Chat Noir appeared in the hotel again, and they both immediately collapsed on each other.

"That was too close," Chat Noir whispered.

"Way too close," Ladybug agreed.

 


	17. Chapter 17: Lady Wifi, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry about the long wait!

**Chapter 17: Lady Wifi, Part 1**

One broken wrist and one broken ankle.

The two superheroes were on the roof across from the hotel, waiting patiently for Lady WiFi to make her appearance and attending to the wounds from Evillustrator.

Ladybug could tell her partner was starting to get scared. She was, too - their most recent injuries didn't bode well, and they weren't even halfway through yet.

Chat Noir straightened up. "Looks like Lady WiFi is here."

Ladybug stood up, keeping her weight on her good ankle. The stint helped, but it wasn't her miraculous cure by any means.

Together, the two superheroes swung into Chloe's hotel room.

"Games over Lady WiFi!" Ladybug called.

Lady WiFi turned and gaped at Ladybug. Her eyes flickered between the actual superhero and Chloe, who was on the ground and tangled in her toy yo-yo.

"Ladybug!" Chloe whined. "Help me!"

"This is a surprise," Lady WiFi admitted. "So if it's not Chloe under the mask, then who is it?"

"Good luck trying to find out!" Ladybug replied.

Lady WiFi shot a pause button at the two superheroes, and they both dodged. Ladybug was forced to keep moving as Lady WiFi continued shooting pause buttons.

Chat Noir threw his baton, and Lady WiFi was forced to cut off her assault. She paused the baton mid-air, giving Ladybug enough chance to wrap her yo-yo around Lady WiFi's legs.

Lady WiFi flung a few wild pause buttons at Ladybug as she struggled. Ladybug dodged the pauses as she did her best to keep Lady WiFi still.

"Chat, her phone!" Ladybug called.

"On it!" Chat Noir left his baton where it was still frozen mid-air to help Ladybug with her attack.

Lady WiFi was still struggling, and Ladybug was just doing her best to hold on to her yo-yo without being frozen. Chat Noir came from behind Lady WiFi and reached for her phone.

"No!" Lady WiFi hit a button on her phone, flickered, and vanished.

Ladybug retracted her yo-yo. "She must have gone through Chloe's phone. She could be anywhere in the hotel!" She stamped her foot. "Ugh, I had her, if I could have just-"

"You're just tired," Chat Noir replied. "At least you still have your yo-yo."

"At least," Ladybug agreed. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know," Chat Noir answered. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out soon."

Ladybug nodded. "Chloe, may I borrow your phone?"

"Of course, Ladybug," Chloé replied. "Anything for you. I am your biggest fan after all."

Ladybug grabbed Chloe's phone off the ground to check for signs of Lady WiFi.

It didn't take long.

"Huh," Ladybug muttered. "She's at the TV station."

"Last time she didn't leave the hotel," Chat Noir remembered.

Ladybug nodded. "We have no way of knowing what she's up to. We'll have to be extra careful."

"Plus it's almost definitely a trap," Chat Noir added. "Though, to be fair, it's almost always a trap. I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on top of the TV station, making Ladybug's ankle throb just as an image of Lady WiFi flickered away.

"Looks like she's playing that game again," Chat Noir noted.

Ladybug nodded and smashed the phone Lady WiFi had left on the roof. "She probably has all the doors but one locked like last time too."

Together, the two superheroes burst down the stairs, instantly noticing that Ladybug's prediction was right.

"Why would she even be at the TV station?" Chat Noir asked as they ran down the stairs. "She can broadcast on her own."

"Maybe she felt it was a good place to lay a trap," Ladybug suggested as they found the unlocked door. "Here's where she must be. Prepare for an ambush."

The two superheroes readied themselves, and barged into the room in unison.

Except it wasn't a room, but a long hallway with three doors on each wall.

"Must be the dressing rooms," Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug nodded. "None of the doors are locked. Which one do you think she's in?"

"I guess we just choose one," Chat Noir replied. "After you, my lady."

Ladybug walked up to the first door and opened it. Chat Noir walked in behind her, his makeshift baton at the ready.

An image flickered on the vanity, and Lady WiFi appeared.

"Wrong choice," she said, throwing a lock button at the door. "Now you're stuck in here with me."

"Or you're stuck in here with us," Chat Noir countered.

"You and your broom handle?" Lady WiFi countered.

Lady WiFi swiped her phone, throwing a pause button at Chat Noir, who dodged easily.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Lady WiFi's phone wrist and pulled. Lady WiFi lurched forward, but managed to toss a pause button off, hitting Ladybug in the shoulder.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir called, tossing his baton and effectively hitting Lady WiFi in the head.

Ladybug retrieved her yo-yo, but she couldn't throw it with her shoulder paused.

Chat Noir jumped for Lady WiFi's phone, but she ducked and he ended up hitting the door.

"Well, well," Lady WiFi cooed. "Looks like you're trapped now."

Ladybug used her free hand to swipe for Lady WiFi's phone, but Lady WiFi just froze her other arm mid-swing.

Ladybug kicked up with her good ankle, effectively hitting Lady WiFi's hand away and causing her phone to go sailing. Lady WiFi dove for her phone, giving Chat Noir enough time to stand up and retrieve his now broken baton.

"Nice kick," he said.

"Thanks," Ladybug replied. "We need to find a way to take down the cell service."

"I didn't see a phone tower anywhere when we landed," Chat Noir stated. "Maybe there's another way?"

But that was the end of the conversation, because Lady WiFi was up on her feet again.

"The thing about that, Chat Noir," Lady WiFi said. "Is that you've seemed to forget the little detail that I have both of you trapped."

* * *

 


End file.
